


There's still Paris

by Hiraeth (Hiraethys)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraethys/pseuds/Hiraeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally didn't know what he expected dying to be like, whenever he’d entertained the thought he’d come to the conclusion that it’d either be extremely painful or there’d just be nothing at all. This wasn't like either of those ideas. If anything it felt like he was still running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's still Paris

Wally didn't know what he expected dying to be like, whenever he’d entertained the thought he’d come to the conclusion that it’d either be extremely painful or there’d just be nothing at all. This wasn't like either of those ideas. If anything it felt like he was still running. The adrenaline and the rush of speed was definitely still there, but when he tried to take note of his feet hitting the ground or his legs pumping, he found he had no awareness of his body at all. So maybe not running, but definitely still moving it was as if he was the speed, he realized, and he was fast.  
He was definitely going faster than he’d ever been before. Faster than Bart? Than uncle Barry? He’d be willing to bet on it.  
And then there was that. Bart and uncle Barry, and Mom and Dad, aunt Iris, Dick, Artemis. What was his death doing to them? If he was dead. He was beginning to doubt it. He didn't really feel dead, but then how was he supposed to know what death felt like. Maybe he was dead, and in denial.   
He was pretty sure most people would be denial about dying. So maybe that was normal. But if he wasn't dead? Then he owed it to everyone to get out of this place - wherever this place was. He owed it to his parents and aunt and uncle, and the unborn twins because he’d be leaving a hole in their lives. He owed it to Bart, because he never made enough effort to get to know his little cousin He owed it to his best friend, who master of guilt that he is would be blaming himself for everything. And he owed it to Artemis, he couldn't leave her alone not after he’d promised her Paris with his mind on the small box hidden in his sock drawer. He had to get back.  
Not that he knew how, but running faster seemed like a good plan. He’d always been able to fall back on that one before. So he pushed himself faster and faster and faster. Think of what you’re running to. A voice that sounded suspiciously like uncle Barry sounded in his head, and since that sounded like a good idea he decided to try it.   
Artemis.  
Mom.  
Dad.  
Iris.  
Uncle B.  
Bart.  
Jay.  
M’gann.  
Faster!  
Conner.  
Jay.  
Dick.  
Kaldur.  
Artemis.  
He could feel his legs now, and they were screaming. But it still wasn't fast enough.  
Joan.  
Roy.  
Dick.  
Mom.  
Artemis.  
Dad.  
Uncle B.  
Artemis.  
Iris.  
Artemis.  
Bart.  
Artemis  
Dick.  
Artemis.  
Artemis, Artemis, Artemis, Artemis.  
Pain like fire seared throughout his newly rediscovered body. Why was he trying to leave again? It was so pretty here, and nothing hurt. No, no, no, no, no, SHUT UP!  
“ARTEMIS!”  
It was ice and snow and cold, and burning muscles panting breath, every molecule vibrating. Crashing, falling and tripping, aching pain and disorientation. He couldn't move, he hurt too much, and when he cracked an eye all he could see was the white of snow. So he closed it again, breathing ragged and a coppery taste in his mouth.   
Was that a nosebleed? If Dick were here he’d laugh, or well… probably not given the circumstances. But he’d definitely laugh someday. Through the ever clearing haze of his mind Wally heard snatches of voices.  
“-Over here - - - - - massive energy spike”  
”- I don’t know wha-“  
“Oh god! Is tha-“  
“Wally!”  
“Wally!”  
“KF!”  
“WALLY!”  
And there were hands pulling at him, and when he opened his eyes again he saw Tim and Conner and Cassie. Their expressions all various pictures of shock and surprised jubilation.  
“So I guess m’not dead then” He managed to get out between shivers, as Robin removed his cape and proceeded to wrap him up in it, and Wondergirl reached for her comm-link.  
“Paris is still on then.”


End file.
